<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giddy In Love by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617154">Giddy In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy are pretty giddy as they flee from the cops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Every Woman 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giddy In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/gifts">cherylmarjorieblossom</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they took off together - happy, in love, and evil - Ivy grew quiet for a moment and turned serious. “Hey, Harls?”</p>
<p>Harley glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, bouncing in her seat, unable to contain her joy. “Yeah, Ivy?”</p>
<p>“I just want to apologize for how I treated you these past few weeks - denial was not a good look on me, and I know I hurt both you and Kiteman.” She was honestly stunned Harley wanted to be with her after her shitty behavior in the wake of her bachelorette party. </p>
<p>Harley responded by scoffing. “I didn’t exactly react well after you turned me down either - we both fucked up but I forgive you. You forgive me?”</p>
<p>Ivy nodded then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “Of course I forgive you - how could I not?”Yeah,</p>
<p>Harley laughed, so giddy she could barely stand it. “So, we’ve got that settled. Ready to go into hiding and fuck shit up?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Always up to wreck somebody’s life with you.”</p>
<p>She beamed at her, hoping they’d lose the cops’ trail soon - those fuckers (especially Jim) were persistent as hell. “Fuck, I love you.” She’d never get tired of saying those words.</p>
<p>Ivy looked back to check on their tail, noting that there were losing some cops. “Love you too. Now step on it!”</p>
<p>Harley pressed on the gas and screamed when the car sped up even more. She glanced back, noting that Jim had given up, and nearly fist pumped (she chose to wait until after stepping on the brakes once they were out of sight and danger). “The woman I love actually loves me back.” She didn’t deserve Ivy but that didn’t matter (nor did she give a shit). Once her heart stopped pounding, she turned to Ivy and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re my fucking girlfriend now!”</p>
<p>Ivy giggled and leaned into the hug a bit more in an attempt to get comfortable. “Hell yeah I am. Do you think we should get the fuck out of here, though? I doubt Gordon and the rest of those fucks are going to give up, and I’d rather be gone by the time they show up.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yeah, let’s fucking go.” Harley grabbed Ivy’s hand and the two women jumped out of the car and fled in the opposite direction, hoping the cops wouldn’t think to check this way. It took them about an hour to find a safe place, and they trudged up the steps warily, exhaustion catching up to them. </p>
<p>“I need a fucking nap - it’s been a long day.” Ivy yawned and leaned her head on Harley’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Harley was so tired she couldn’t stop the sob that escaped. “Sorry, these are happy tears,” she explained to her concerned girlfriend.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Ivy checked.</p>
<p>“A hundred percent sure,” Harley confirmed, threading her fingers through Ivy’s. They both collapsed on the couch, groaning as they did so.</p>
<p>“I’m not moving for a week.” They’d probably have to flee this safe house (if they could even call it that) soon but fuck it, she needed some sleep first.</p>
<p>“Same.” </p>
<p>Both women managed to fall asleep within minutes. They didn’t have that much time before they needed to make an escape but at least they could relax with each other for now. Harley and Ivy were just glad they could finally be together without something getting in their way, and hoped to explore their relationship more soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>